metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Research Core
The Research Core is a room in Metroid Prime, in the Phendrana Drifts area. The room is fairly large and round, and has four levels with ramps between them, the upper three each having a balcony. Several of the many tanks in the walls contain Tallon Metroids. The room is dark upon Samus's first entry, and darker still on later entries. Scanning three computer screens found on the various levels will remove the Force Field containing the Thermal Visor, which is at the bottom of the room encased in a central tank. Upon acquisition of the visor, the room will become pitch black, the upper door locks and several Shadow Pirates will appear to ambush Samus, and the Metroids break out of their tanks when passed by. After the Pirates have been defeated, the door must be energized to make it usable; this is done by shooting the conduit near it with the Wave Beam, which is visible using the Thermal Visor. The Metroids will also break out of their tanks at this point and will hinder Samus Aran's ascent. It is referred to as the Brig on page 74 of Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Connecting rooms *Research Core Access (via Purple Door/Powerless door) *Pike Access (via White Door) Inhabitants *1 Space Pirate *2 Flying Pirates *2 Auto Defense Turrets *3 Tallon Metroids *3 Shadow Pirates Items ;Thermal Visor:This is located at the bottom of the room within a Force Field. To collect it, scans must be made to deactivate the field at three different levels of the room. Scans ;Computer screen :"Testing of Thermal imaging software complete. Commence download to tactical visor prototype for field testing." ;Unit :"This unit supplies power to the containment Force Field at the bottom of the room." ;Computer screen :"Thermal Imaging software exceeding initial expectations. Combat applications are being evaluated by Command. Field testing in Phendrana region approved. Use of prototype Visors by security personnel approved." ;Computer screen :"Inform Command that thermal vision tests will begin soon. Abnormal heat traces are represented as red when looking through the Thermal Imaging spectrum." ;Computer screen :"Thermal Visor interfaces will be sent to Quarantine area. These Visors will be useful for any personnel involved in transport of the unstable test subject there." ;Force Fields :"Force Field network active around object. All three Force Fields must be deactivated to access object." ;Computer Screen :"Central tank control circuit connection terminated." ;Computer Screen :"Central tank auxiliary circuit connection terminated." ;Computer Screen :"Central tank main circuit connection terminated." ;Door :"This door has no power. A nearby Power Conduit must be energized for it to open. A blast of electrical energy will energize the conduit. The conduit radiates some heat that is invisible in the normal spectrum." Gallery Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (162).png|Looking down from the top balcony. File:Phendrana Screenshot HD (24).jpg|View of the bottom floor. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (164).png|The Thermal Visor with all security fields in place. Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(165).png|Primary rings deactivated. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (166).png|Secondary field deactivated. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (167).png|Tertiary rings deactivated. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (168).png|Samus acquires the Thermal Visor. Research Core.jpg|The bottom of the room. ru:Исследовательский Центр Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One